


Among the Carnations

by Paperjammed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Domestic Violence, Fantasy, Flowers, Gen, Magic, Murder, Short, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperjammed/pseuds/Paperjammed
Summary: Queen Banika Shesa Nizardeald loves her garden.





	Among the Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> A surprise in the garden.

WIP

will be posted when finished


End file.
